1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally a broadcast receiving apparatus such as a television receiver, which receives a broadcast signal of a tuned channel and outputs video and audio corresponding to the broadcast signal of the channel.
There is known a broadcast receiving apparatus which monitors a synchronization signal of a receiving broadcast signal and judges that the broadcast of a tuned channel has ended to display a “sandstorm screen” based on the fact that the synchronization signal is not detected to automatically tune another channel which matches the taste of a user (see, for example, JP 2003-18484A).
Moreover, there is an image recording apparatus which receives a broadcast signal of a desired channel and at the same time records the video and the like corresponding to the broadcast signal of the channel.
There has been also known an image recording apparatus which stops image recording based on the detection of a broadcast end signal indicating the end of the broadcast of a tuned channel and a change of the screen to the “sandstorm screen” or a “color bar screen” according to the state of the receiving broadcast signal during the image recording of user's desired video or the like (see, for example, JP 2003-319315A).
However, in case of the technique disclosed in the JP 2003-18484A, because a channel is rapidly changed automatically by tuning another channel based on the non-detection of any synchronization signals in a broadcast signal, broadcasts are sometimes changed to the broadcast of an undesired channel when false detection exists in the detection of the synchronization signals, and a broadcast of a channel contrary to the user's wish is sometimes performed.
That is, when the video and the like based on the broadcast signal received by the broadcast receiving apparatus are being recorded by image recording equipment, the image recording of the broadcast of an undesired channel is performed.
Moreover, in case of the technique disclosed in the JP 2003-319315A, because image recording is made to be rapidly stopped based on the detection of a broadcast end signal, the technique has a problem of a stop of image recording contrary to the user's wish owing to a false detection of the broadcast end signal.